


Fun in the forest

by dragonquesttbh



Series: Hapless Heroes [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: 2: campmates acting silly n gay, 3: sad sexy times, 4: revealing of feelings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter 1: weeds, Dr El takes care of Erik, Dubious Consent, Erik is Jealous, Erik suffers a lot 2019, F/F, Gay shit™??, Hendrik is a virgin, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, NSFWish, No Homo, Rab is a secret stoner, Reference to sex work, Sad boi, Serena doesn't need drugs to be dopey, Serena gets puff puff, Totally unsexy bed bath, Veronica and Erik beef, as usual, but became angst, gal pals, just boys being boys, shameboner, spoilers for start of act 3, this was supposed be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/pseuds/dragonquesttbh
Summary: Erik is not happy about being dragged on an errand while Jade and El are back at camp. He's furious, damnit! That is, until Rab unleashes "the most powerful herb in all Erdrea". Yup, it's a weed fic. Chaos ensues.(Technically act III spoilers but I don't refer to any events- just the party members you have then. Oh and definitely act II spoilers for Erik's backstory.)





	1. Not Bad for an Auld Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first ever fic so it's very messy. Also, I see Erik interpreted as a pure virgin boi a lot so sorry if my interpretation of him is a bit jarring. Also, I don't condone (or condemn) drug use! Anyway, enjoy~

__"You're no fun y'know" Erik begrudgingly mumbled, dragging his feet across the soft earth.

"What're ye talkin about laddie?" Rab looked up as he spoke.

"Uhh... _Maybe_ making us trek out for healing supplies so late?"

The sky was almost completely dark, making the mission all the more dangerous.

"Ahh-" Rab was about to respond when he was interrupted by a familiar shrill voice.

"Stop moaning will you! If I have to go on this trip I'd rather not hear your incessant whining!"

"Sorry, did someone say something?" He said, miming looking around with a dramatic flair that'd put even The Great Sylvando to shame. He then glanced down and regarded Veronica with mock surprise on his face.

"I didn't know Bodkins could talk!"

The mage growled under her breath.

  
He continued nonetheless.

"If you guys were a little bit better at dodging attacks then maybe we wouldn't have to make trips like this, huh?" He offered, absent mindedly gesturing with his hand.

At this point Veronica was fuming. Without a second thought, she whacked her staff right into the back of Erik's knees.

He yelped.

"Oh I'm _sorry_ , maybe if you were better at dodging attacks this wouldn't have happened" she remarked with a smirk.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed. "Just wait til-" he was stopped in his tracks by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Just what would El think if he saw you behaving this this?" he turned to meet his gaze with Serena's, her eyes as kind as ever.

"But- but-" he protested. "Sh-she started it!" Pointing at the young mage, who was taunting him from behind her sister.

The mention of El had caught him off guard. He, Jade and Sylv were all waiting back at camp. Why couldn't he have waited back at camp with El? Jade had been pretty insistent though. And Sylv couldn't help his sore leg. What was her deal? Images of Jade and El warming each other by the campfire flashed through his mind. Her nimble arms drawing him close, too close, and then, then-

"Erik?" He snapped out of his paranoia-induced daydream.

Serena appeared genuinely concerned.

"Oh no, don't worry, I won't say anything to him! This never happened" Serena said with a wink, something pretty out of character for her. Then again, she did have a habit of surprising him.

Erik scratched the back of his head and looked nervously to the ground.

"Uhh... Sorry Vron, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that..."

Veronica did a double-take.

"D-did Erik, the I'm-so-cool-I've-been-in-jail-more-than-50-times, just... Apologise to me?"

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. I need to keep my tough guy reputation with the others"  
He flashed a false grin then started to the tree where Rab had sat down.

Serena exchanged a concerned look with her sister.

"Ye think I'm no fun do ye laddie?" Chuckled the old man.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm just tired y'know... Long day." Erik mumbled.

"It's quite alright, don't worry. And anyway I'm about to prove ye wrong!"

He gave Erik a look that slightly unnerved him while digging into his pack. What trick did he have up his sleeve?  
_Oh god!_ He thought, it's gonna be one of those pervy magazines. He should really tell the rest of the group about his, y'know, preference for the male gender. He was sick of any girl he talked to in a town being referred to as his girlfriend. But then, if he admitted it, El might be weird with him. Not let them sleep side by side like they'd always done. Not want to sit next to him at the campfire. Everyone was fine with Sylv but then again, he never hid his preferences. Erik would appear sneaky, untrustworthy, deceitful-

"Laddie?"

Once again he was pulled out of his torturous dreamworld. He looked up to see Rab nestling a small package between his hands.

"What is it, Sir Robert?"

He looked in the direction of the familiar voice. He completely forgotten Hendrik's presence. Surprising, considering his massive build.

"The most powerful healing herb in all of Erdrea!" He exclaimed.

Serena giggled delightedly.

"Let me seeee!"

She sat next to Rab, with her sister slumping beside her. Hendrik awkwardly filled the gap between Erik and Veronica, not wanting to listen to another spat.

He unwrapped the package to reveal a small nugget of something Erik hadn't seen since his Heliodor days. He was lost for words.

"Ah, the devil's lettuce..." Veronica's eyes lit up.  
"So, are we going to smoke it or what?" She demanded impatiently.

"Problem is lassie, coz I'm a forgetful auld man, I forgot I dinnae have a receptacle to smoke it in." He sighed, dismayed.

Veronica pouted. "Now what?" She huffed.

"Erik to the rescue." The thief laughed, pulling out a worn pipe from his bag.

"And just _why_ do you have that?" She arched an eyebrow at the boy.

"For emergencies." he said with a grin.

"I don't understand..." Said a disheartened Serena. "Why would you smoke a herb?" Her brow furrowed.

Hendrik appeared equally baffled.

Rab let out a warm belly laugh. "Why don't you see for yourself lassie?"

Her puzzled face grew ever more puzzled.

"Give it here." The thief gestured towards the package, the words coming out slightly more rudely than he intended.

Rab broke off a little and placed it into the end of the pipe.

"Light me up, Vron!" He half-yelled.

"With pleasure" she said gleefully, clearly amused by their friends' confusion. Flame flickered from her fingertips as Erik brought the object to his mouth and deeply inhaled.

"Not bad" he hummed to himself, head beginning to cloud.

He then handed the pipe to Veronica. She repeated his actions, a grin spreading across her face.

"C'mon Serena, your turn!" She said in a sing-song tone.

Erik snorted, already feeling the effects.

"Umm... Okay..."

She reluctantly took the foreign object from Veronica, regarding it with curiousity. Seconds later she was spluttering and coughing, causing Erik to laugh even more.

"No, like this." Veronica chided demonstrating the proper way to inhale.

Serena sighed, readying herself for round two. This is what they warned her about at school, she thought. She's being _peer pressured._ She'd never been very strong willed.

This time she managed to hold it in for more than two seconds, her head beginning to feel fuzzy.

"You're a natural, kid" the blue haired boy joked from across the circle.

Well, at least she thought his hair was blue. Is blue even a colour? Why was it called blue anyway, she pondered. What a strange word. Blue, blue, blue, blu-

"Shouldn't we be returning to the others soon?" Hendrik suggested politely, having remained silent during the previous events.

"Aw c'mon Hendrik, don't be boring!" The old man said, amused.

"Yeah, _Henny_ - _Wenny_." Erik teased.

Ah geez, he wasn't flirting with Hendrik now, was he? He shuddered at the thought and fell back against the tree laughing. He pictured Hendrik taking him in his big, strong arms, and, and- he couldn't control himself any longer. He doubled over in laughter at his own twisted thoughts.

"What's so funny, spikey boy?" Veronica demanded, hand clumsily on her hip in a mocking fashion as she swayed.

"Nothin'" He smirked to himself, not daring to ever look at Hendrik ever again.

"If I partake in this... Activity... May we return to camp?" The knight hesitantly asked.

"Of course!" Serena cheerfully piped up, fumbling for the instrument of fun she had now dropped. Rab sighed, easily grabbing it and placing it in Hendrik's broad hands. He then reached into the package to break off a little more of the magical plant.

Hendrik sighed, a memory of Jasper being caught smoking the very same herb on Heliodor castle's balcony resurfacing. He also remembered how Jasper was assigned armour cleaning duty for the rest of the week. Chuckling to himself, he wondered what Jasper would think of him now, partaking in something he had so readily refused to do back then. Smiling to himself, he waited until Veronica sparked it up before inhaling deeply.

"Yessssss! We corrupted him!" Erik yelled, slightly too loudly.

He went to high-five Veronica, falling face first into the ground.

"Finally." Rab muttered, taking the pipe from Hendrik, being the last to smoke despite it being his own supply. He smiled, not bad for an auld man.

~~~~~

Erik wasn't sure how long they'd been there, or even why they were there in first place. It didn't matter, he was having a good time.

"Okaay!" Sang Serena. "Confession tiiime!"

For the first time in his life, Erik felt like confessing everything. I mean, why not? They could all die tomorrow anyway.

"What do you wanna know, blondie?" He asked.

"Hmmm... I've got an idea! I'm gonna guess how many people each of you have slept with, and you're gonna tell me if I'm right!" She squealed.

Erik was surprised Serena even knew what sex was considering her sheltered upbringing and ever-present naivety. He cringed at the memory of having to explain puff puff to her.

Veronica groaned, bent double having been unable to lift her head.

"Seren-uh! You can't ask about stuff like that..."

Erik laughed, attempting to fight the impulse to spill everything.

"Nah, it's okay, we're all friends here..."

He hesitantly glanced at Hendrik, who appeared lost in thought. _Friends who used to hunt each other down,_ he added as an afterthought.

"Go on, guess!" He turned back the healer.

"Hmmm..." Serena thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Fifty..?"

Veronica slapped her face with her palm.

"You think I'm some kinda whore, huh?" He drawled lazily.

Serena bashfully looked to the ground.

"And you'd be right!" He grinned. "But fifty is still too many, any other guesses?"

"Five?" Erik was shocked that the source of the voice was none other than Sir Hendrik himself. Geez, he must really be blasted.

Erik let out a laugh. "See, that's too low now..."

"Go on then, how many?" Serena sighed, feigning exasperation by placing a hand to her head.

"Nah, you first." He joked, assuming Serena had never engaged in such an activity.

She began counting on her fingers, shocking Erik into silence. What if Serena was some kind of secret mega-slut? You shouldn't judge a cover by its book. That's the phrase, right? He knew her goody-goody act was too good to be true _. It was always the quiet ones_ , he mused.

"One!" She happily revealed.

"Did ye really just have to count to one there lassie?" Rab asked, greatly enjoying the mess he had created out of these youngsters.

"Y'know, knowing Serena, it's the kinda shit she'd pull even if she was sober." Erik stated, knowing his companion's head was always in the clouds. He suddenly felt dumb even considering Serena had slept with multiple people.

"Stop dodging the question Erik." He looked over to see Veronica regarding him with an intense look from across the circle. She continued. "We've all seen those girls eyeing you up at practically every town we go to." Her lips curled up.

"Actually..." He wasn't gonna say it was he? Oh god, he was. His protective instincts were long gone. "I'm not interested... In them."

"Go on..." Veronica laughed, looking at her sister with excitement.

"I'm gay." He muttered, instantly regretting the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Yesss! You owe me 1,000 gold Serena!" She cried happily, thinking of what she would spend her hard-earned cash on.

"No fair... How was I supposed to know! He doesn't look... Gay?" Serena eyed Erik with curiousity.

Hendrik shifted uncomfortably next to him.

Erik turned to face him, mock offended.

"You don't have to move away from me y'know! I'm not gonna, like, grab you or anything."

Hendrik remained visibly uncomfortable.

"Trust me Hendrik," Veronica started, "you don't have to worry about him." A smile was plastered across her face. "He likes them... _younger_."

Erik shot her a look. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ideally with a bad hairstyle too. Something that looks like their mum cut it for them." She began to giggle.

Erik defensively crossed his arms, not liking to be read so easily. "Twenty" he muttered.  
"Well I think, I kinda lost count after fifteen..." He hoped everyone was too gone to notice the abrupt subject change.

Serena gasped, hand over mouth. Rab gave him a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Aren't you gonna guess anyone else's?" He asked, leaning back into the tree again.

"Umm..." Serena thought hard, then began listing guesses. "Hendrik, three, Rab, ten and Veronica..."

Veronica's eyes widened in anticipation.

"None."

"Swap me and Hendrik's and you're probably right," the red mage somewhat calmly stated, trying not to fall into yet another fit of laughter.

Erik turned to Hendrik, expecting a rebuttal. Instead he tried to avoid the stares the group was giving him.

"I'm right aren't I?" Veronica tried not to sound amused.

"No way!" Erik. "Aren't you like, fifty or something?"

"Thirty-six, actually. I have better things to be doing than," he turned to Erik, "fumbling about in alleyways."

"Ouch!" Veronica laughed.

Erik tried to hide his embarrassment. He had to one up the knight, even if it cost him his dignity.

"You shouldn't knock it til you've tried it." he leaned towards the older man, knowing it would make him uncomfortable. " _Sir Hendrik_." He grinned.

Everyone was silent, unsure how to act in this situation. Except of course, one plucky young mage. She marched up to the two, standing between them and glowering at Erik.

"Don't take out your sexual frustration on the virgin, Erik"

She prodded his chest.

"Just because you won't admit your feelings for-"

Erik quickly cut in, not wanting to be exposed.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I just don't like being talked down to..."

"Apology accepted." Hendrik stated abruptly.

Veronica seemed satisfied.

"Good. Play nice now." She hummed. "We should get back, we don't want the others to worry."

El. Oh El. He will be so worried. Guilt surged through Erik as he tried to stand. He fell flat on his arse.

Veronica rolled her eyes. Serena burst out laughing.

"Oh Erik, you do look silly!" She giggled.

"It's okay laddie, I'll give ye a hand." Rab suggested as he helped the boy up.

"Th-thanks." He stuttered ashamedly.

"Let's go hoooome!" Sang Serena happily, skipping off in entirely the wrong direction.

Veronica tugged her the right way.

"Jade is going to kick our arses..." She muttered as the group shakily set off back to camp.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it! Got an idea for the next chapter involving Erik being a total mess in front of El ;-) also maybe either Hendrik/ Jade or Serena/ Jade. Maybe they'll fight over her? Serena would kick his arse. Anyway, thanks for reading <3 comments and kudos appreciated!


	2. Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bedraggled rabble return to camp, only to find Jade waiting, ready to throw hands. Serena gets more than she bargained for (not that she's complaining) and Erik reveals a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's characterisation in this is kinda based off something he says after getting his forgiveness. He mentions 'throwing himself into any adventure he could find' after leaving the Vikings and it ending up in him becoming a thief, something he was uncomfortable with. I guess I just took that to an extreme?? Eek, I hope the light balances out the shadow in this.

 

They'd been gone for hours. They should be back by now. What if they were never going to come back?  
Erik was in one of his moods just before he left, which always clouded his judgment. This really made him more likely to slip up. A simple lapse of concentration could get him killed...  
El visibly winced.  
He should really be worrying about the rest of them more but however hard he tried, his thoughts drifted straight back to Erik.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Sylvando lightly touched El's back as he spoke in an attempt to comfort him.

El kept his eyes down, not wanting to see his friend's pitying gaze.

"Fuck it! I'm going after them." Jade growled. "I will drag them back if necessary..."

Sighing, she stood up, clearly exasperated at the time their campmates were taking. She cracked her knuckles, ready to channel her anger.

"I'm coming too." El announced, shakily standing next to her.

Jade anxiously toyed with her ponytail. El was in no fit state to be fighting, though she had little choice but to let him considering Sylv's leg left him incapacitated.

"Okay...We have to be careful though the monsters at night-"

"I know Jade, I'm not a child anymore."

El looked up, firmly meeting her gaze.

"Sorry I-"

She couldn't lose him. Not again. She had to protect him, even if it meant irritating him once in a while.

"Shh, I can hear something." Sylvando hushed the group.

El could make out distant rustling in the undergrowth and froze where he stood, hand clasped on his sword.

 

 

Not far from camp, the rest of the group ambled their way between the trees.

"So, anyway, there was this older man-" Slurred a familiar voice.

"How ooold..? Serena questioned, arms firmly linked in his. She wasn't sure who was supporting who, or if they were, in fact, just slowing each other down.

"Hmmm, like middle-aged, but, like, hot?Imagine Sylv's dad, but noooo moustache!"

Erik waved his free hand for emphasis.

"Mm" She nodded, she liked this image. Maybe too much.

"Anyway, um, anyway, he insisted I call him... _Daddy._ "

"What!" She gasped, then fell straight back into sniggering. Rab and Veronica collectively groaned from behind them. The last thing they needed was another Erik story time; they'd heard enough of his confessions to last a lifetime.  
Hendrik remained his usual silent, stoic self, partly because he had standards to maintain but mainly because his words were not currently working.

"Please tell me you didn't!" The mage continued, somewhat disgusted.

Erik looked away and began picking leaves off of nearby trees as they stumbled towards the warm glow.

"He was hot, 'kay?!" He muttered, somewhat defensive.

 _Damnit._  

He had definitely revealed too much. Might as well continue, though, there was no way of digging himself out of this hole.

"Worst of all, Derk overheard the whole, um, exchange and wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

He finally turned back to face Serena, who looked fit to burst from giggling. Readying his best cockney accent, he went in for the kill.

"'Ave a good conversation with ya _father_ Erik? I'm pretty sure you said you was an orphan! Why didn't ya tell me your old man was comin' round, you could've introduced 'im to me an' all!"

She couldn't contain it any longer, and fell against him crying with laughter. Her enjoyment, however, was cut short by a sharp voice.

"Where the HELL have you lot been!"

Jade stood before them, glaring, and began to crack her knuckles again, readying herself.

They were back at camp, when did this happen? Serena and Erik exchanged a knowing look. They were done for. An angry Jade was scarier than any monster they'd encountered. Erik instinctively held his hand over his face, which ached from the memory of their encounter in Octagonia.

 

 

They're back, they're safe! El sighed as he looked at a somewhat disgruntled Erik. Before he realised it, he'd dropped his sword and ran over to him, holding him tight. The other boy softened at the affecionate gesture.

He quickly withdrew, knowing invading Erik's personal space often made him uncomfortable. There was something _different_ about him though, he hadn't protested at the intimate contact, having instead leant into the embrace.

"You're... Okay?" He managed, relieved.

"Of course I'm fine, silly! You don't survive the slums of Heliodor without learning a thing or two-"

He went to lean against an imaginary tree, tumbling until lean arms caught him, just before he hit the ground. El brought him back to his feet, giving him a worried look.

Jade tried to stay mad, she really did. But watching Erik's idiocy couldn't help but make her smirk.

"Had a little too much, have we?" She poked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to keep his remaining dignity.

El rested a hand over his shoulder, concerned he may fall again.

"You smell... Funny?" He offered, trying to fill the silence.

"And you don't?!" Erik retorted, rolling his eyes.  
"We've been on the road for days, what do you expect?"

El pondered a moment, this strange scent brought back memories. Downtown Heliodor, when he'd first met Erik and they were on the run together. He remembered the exact conversation they had, purely because of how bizarre it was.

" _Erik..."_

_"Uh huh?"_

_"What's- what's that smell..?"_

_He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at El, inquisitive._

_"What, dontcha have weed in Cobblestone?"_

_"Uhhh, yeah."_

_What kind of question was that? He dismissed that Erik hadn't used the plural, assuming it was some kind of colloquial thing. Also, his accent was impossible to place, so maybe wherever he came from, that's just how people talked._

_"I used to help my grandad pull them out of the flowerbeds. But they don't usually smell, is this..."_

_He glanced around nervously._

_"A Heliodor thing?"_

_Erik chuckled, placing a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder._

_"You're so cute, you know that? Don't ever change." He gave a sympathetic smile._

_"Th-thanks?"_

_"C'mon now, let's find this orb."_

"Weeds." He said thoughtfully. He then began to blush at the recollection of Erik calling him cute.

Erik snickered. _Weeds._

"Well, if you two are quite done _gazing_  into each others eyes, I'd like to get some food. I'm starving!' Veronica put in, causing El to snap out of his daze.

Serena nodded in agreement. She giddily ran over to the cooking pot, stumbling directly into Jade. Suddenly her head was resting on something soft, warm, _comfortable._ She could rest here forever.

"S-S-Serena! I-" Jade was rooted to the spot. Her usual cool exterior shattered by the blonde's head, which was nestled comfortably in her, her _assets._

"Hmm?" Serena lazily lifted her head, eyeing Jade's bright pink face.

"Oh, I'm t-terribly sorry," she stuttered, realising what she had been resting on.

A strange part of her didn't feel sorry, though. For once in her life, she was almost grateful for her clumsiness, she'd always wanted to know what _those_ felt like. She drew her eyes away from Jade's chest, they had probably been fixated there a little too long.

_Pull yourself together Serena! You're worse than Rab._

Now that she thought about it, she was starting to sound a little gay. Maybe it was because she spent too much time with Erik. Had he given her the Gay? Was that a thing? Nothing made sense anymore.

Jade's mouth moved, but no sound came out. She wouldn't mind if Serena did that again.

Not. At. All.

Just preferably not in front of the others. The mage was sweet and naive, though, unlikely to realise the extent of what she'd just done. Even more unlikely to be interested in women, let alone Jade. She shook her head vigorously, trying to rid herself of those thoughts.

"Uh, here." Serena gently took Jade's arm and guided her to a log. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, causing her to blush profusely.  
She rested her head on Jade's shoulder, while the other girl brought an arm around her.

"Wooo! Serena's getting it tonight!" Yelled a certain blue-haired individual, swaying on his feet.

El gave Erik a warning look, which was promptly ignored.

"Enjoy your first taste of puff-"

He was muffled by a hand closing over his mouth. El knew trying to reason with him in this state was pointless so had resorted to dirty tactics.

Erik was stunned, trying to think of a way to retaliate through his fogged mind. He liked El being assertive, _a lot_ , but still had to get him back. Suddenly, a bright idea popped into his head.

"Oww! Did you just, bite me..?!" El was aghast as he withdrew his hand.

Erik grinned, satisfied with the reaction he'd got.

"You're an animal!" He exclaimed, which just made Erik grin further.

El looked over to the fire, where the rest of his companions had just settled. Veronica was greedily gulping down soup, even faster than usual, which was shocking considering how she was always hungry.  
Hendrik stared into empty space, aloof as ever. Sylvando nursed his injured leg. And Rab, well Rab was trying, and failing, to not stare as Jade held Serena close. Very close. He noticed Jade's hand affectionately sitting on Serena's thigh. Was that just something friends did?  
_He wished Erik would_ -  
Shaking his head, he walked over and sat in the empty space. His and Erik's space.

"Hey, Elllllll?" Erik was still standing exactly where he'd left him, looking like a lost puppy.

"Yesssss?" He mocked, masking his apprehension about what peculiar thing Erik was going to do next.

"Your hair looks soooo shiny, can I touch it?" He said softly, genuinely intrigued.

Well that was anticlimatic. Still weird though. What was up with him? Something to do with weeds. _Weeds_.

"Uh sure..." He replied, baffled as to why his friend was acting so strangely.

"M'kay."

He walked over and not only sat on El's lap, but straddled him, giving him the best access to his silky locks.

 _Oh fuck_.

Instinctively, the rest of the group turned in their direction, unsure of what was about to unfold.

"Um, Erik... Everyone's staring at us."

He tried to look him in the eye but couldn't quite bring himself to. That'd mean addressing the situation right in front of him, something currently impossible. _You should be careful what you wish for._

"So..?" He replied, clearly engrossed in stroking the soft hair.

Oh goddess. This was all his best dreams and worst nightmares rolled into one. He could feel his body beginning to betray him. It wouldn't be long before his friend noticed, he had to act fast.

Before he could respond, the thief wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head gently in the crook of El's neck. He couldn't help but stiffen, knowing this contact would worsen the current situation in his trousers. He made awkward eye contact with Veronica, who gave him a knowing smile.

Erik pulled back, stroking his thumb gently over El's cheek.

"What's wrong?" He brought El's face up to meet his.

His eyes held an emotion El couldn't quite recognise. It was almost like... longing?

Veronica snorted.

"I, uh, need the toilet."

He carefully shifted Erik off his lap, careful not to hurt him in his compromised state, and made a run for the trees.

"Me too, I'll come with you!" Erik dusted himself off and clumsily began to follow.

Well, shit.

"I want to go by myself, actually..." El mumbled, nearly incomprehensible.

"C'mon, don't be silly, I'm not having you getting decked by a dracky while you piss! Not exactly how I imagine the luminary of legends going down," he jested.

He was so sweet, so perfect, yet so oblivious. El had no choice but to give in.

"Fiiiine!" He huffed.

He heard a wolf whistle from the camp, Veronica being the likely culprit. If Erik noticed, he didn't react.

"C'mon, let's go!" He said excitedly.

El couldn't help but smile at the prospect of him being so joyful about peeing.

 

* * *

 

  
They walked in a comfortable silence, Erik stumbling every so often. El tutted and held his arm gently to steady him, recieving a grateful look for his troubles.

Once they reached the clearing, Erik, without thinking, clumsily undid his trousers and began to relieve himself.

El slumped against a tree, averting his eyes, unsure how he was going to escape this mess. Maybe he didn't want to. Maybe something would happen.  
He tried to push the thought from his mind, hope was a dangerous thing.

"Watching me pee, huh?" The other boy's rang across the clearing.

"No! You're gross..."

Loyal, funny, clever, _hot_. Those were far better words to describe him. Words that'd never be said.

He could hear his friend laugh. Trousers done up, Erik joined his friend at the tree.

"You not gonna pee, hm?"

He placed a hand on El's arm, causing him to flinch back. Erik gave him a concerned look.

"Don't need to anymore." He lied, hugging his knees close in a hope to conceal his shame.

"Okay, then, what are we waiting for? Let's head back!"

Erik started to his feet.

"Uh, no... You go, I'll be there in, um, in a minute." He closed his eyes, willing himself to disappear.

Erik tilted his head to the side then plopped back down, shuffling closer to his friend.

"You idiot." He laughed. "You really think I wouldn't notice" he gestured to El's lap, " _that."_

_Please kill me_

  
He hid his face with his hands, wishing he was anywhere else.

Erik gently pulled one away and took it in his own. His previous experience in this kind of situation had always been rough and detached. Romantic gestures really didn't come naturally to him, leaving him feeling almost as flustered as El. 

Summoning up some false bravado, he attempted to reassure his friend.

"No need to be embarrassed, y'know. An incredibly attractive boy sits on your lap, and, well, it's the only natural reaction." He smirked, pleased with his handiwork.

He tentatively removed El's other hand, hoping he was doing this right. If this was anyone else, he'd probably already be on his knees right now, or having his face pushed into the dirt. _El wasn't like that,_  he reminded himself.

"It's okay, honestly. Now if you let me help..." He bit his lip nervously, hoping he wasn't overstepping the mark.

El slowly opened his eyes, relaxing as he saw his favourite person in the whole world looking at him so fondly. He felt Erik let go of one of his hands and slide it into his hair.

"You want, this..?"

El nodded. _More than anything._

"You're sure?"

El nodded again, unable to speak. He brought his legs down from his chest. Erik took this as an invitation to seat himself back on his lap, legs carefully wrapping around El, lightly pressing him against the tree.

The next few minutes were a blur, Erik's mouth was on his, then on his neck softly caressing him. This must be a dream, a very nice one at that. One he didn't want to wake up from. He relished in every moment, even when freezing hands slid up his tunic, eliciting a gasp.

"You alright, partner?" Erik withdrew, nervous he'd upset El.

"Uh, yeah, cold hands is all..."

He brought one of his hands to his mouth, planting a gentle kiss on worn knuckles.

"Well, I'm sure there's some way I can warm them up." His eyes lit up with a mischievous glint.

"Mmm."

They fell back into kissing, deeper, more desperate. Exploring hands everywhere, well, almost everywhere. There was one crucial place that hadn't felt Erik's touch. Oh Goddess, this felt good. And yet-

Something was bothering him.

He could feel something was wrong, something stirring on the pit of his stomach. Erik wasn't in his right mind, he knew that much.

This was _wrong._

He'd been acting weird all night, surely intoxicated, and El was taking advantage of him.

"Wait. Stop. Please, stop!" He protested.

This went against every instinct in his body, but he knew he had to do the right thing. Even if it hurt this much.

Erik jumped back, alarmed.

"Did- did I do something wrong?"  
  
His eyes were fearful, scared that he'd hurt his best friend. He looked down, somewhat ashamed. That wasn't what stung, though. He was plenty used to shame. But rejection? No-one had ever turned him down before. Worst of all, this was the first time he had feelings for the person he was engaging with.

The one time he cared was the one time he wasn't wanted.

_Why didn't El want him?_

He slid off his lap, positioning himself uncomfortably on the grass.

El shook his head and remained silent, unsure what to do.

"Is it because, I'm... Damaged goods?"

 _He was tainted, El was pure. How could he even think he deserved someone so perfect. He knew he'd fucked up. He'd ruined everything_.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." El replied sadly, desperately wanting to understand.

He tried to squeeze his hand, but Erik drew back further, shaking.

Oh crap, he'd upset him. He'd done this to protect him, not make him feel bad.

"Y'know, I've been around the block..."

Erik balled his fists, furious that he'd allowed himself to lose control so easily. That was the last time he'd smoke with Rab. The old man had a lot to answer for.

El paused for a moment, finally catching his meaning.

"Erik, I don't care how many people you've slept with."

Guilt surged through him, he'd made Erik question his worth, worsened his already low self esteem. He'd known the boy long enough to realise that his confident exterior was just a self defense mechanism, a protective shell masking his insecurities.

"I just don't think you're capable of making decisions in your... current state."

He reached out again, wanting to reassure him he wasn't the one at fault, only for Erik to dodge once more.

"I see... You should care, y'know. But it's not just how many people, but also the, uh, circumstances," the thief mumbled.

El's eyes widened and he could see tears brimming in Erik's.

Erik had to tell him, it was only fair. If he'd been honest upfront, perhaps no-one would've been hurt. El wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere near intimate with him if he'd known the truth first.

"After I lost Mia, I didn't really care about myself, like, at all. I threw myself into any distraction I could find, good or bad. Once I arrived in Heliodor, I quickly got a reputation, so much so, some guy chucked a bag of gold at me after we'd, y'know. He assumed I was of a... certain profession."

Pausing, he hoped that this would explain his behaviour, rather than just cause El to pity him further.

"I was poor and hungry and didn't really feel like turning down gold for something I was already doing. And, well... Things spiralled out of control."

That was an understatement. _Gutter trash_ , he thought to himself.

El was gobsmacked, knowing Erik had had it tough, but not to this extent. He was just as bad as those other men, he thought, using him then chucking him away.

"You mean, you, you were a-"

Erik cut him off, bile rising in his throat.

"Don't say the word." He dug his nails into his palms, disgusted in himself. Repulsed. Wanting to distract from his self-loathing, he changed subject, eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

"Anyway, we should be getting back to the others. I'm sorry I misread the situation. I promise I won't do anything like that again."

He slowly stood, trying to maintain composure.

 _You didn't, El_  wanted to cry out. Instead, he numbly got to his feet.

"I'm sleepy," was all he could manage. He rubbed his eyes, not wanting to see the hurt on his friend's face.

Erik nodded, holding back tears.

"I'll tuck you in, nice and warm, even read you a bedtime story if you want."

His light tone was betrayed by his sniffling. He felt pathetic.

"Gotta look after the Luminary!" He added, voice cracking.

"That sounds nice..." El could easily detect the pain in his voice.

Erik nodded weakly, starting to walk ahead.

"Wait-" El spoke softly, not wanting to alarm him.

He abruptly stopped.

"Uh, thank you for telling me about your past, Erik. I know it can't have been easy. I care about you a lot, you see, so- so I'm really proud that you opened up."

He couldn't turn to respond, not wanting El to see the tears streaming down his face.

He nodded again, unable to speak.

They both started back to camp, somewhat shaken by the night's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I just love torturing these boys, huh? Anyway, go Serena! Hope you liked this... lovely installment, comments/ kudos appreciated as always, pls lemme know if you want more <3


	3. Knockin' Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been turned down by El, Erik seeks comfort in someone else/ an alternative explanation as to why he was _not _happy about Sylv joining the party...__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Oh and Serena pours salt all over herself._  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I've been comparing my writing with the dqxi fics and feeling kinda inadequate. I tried to channel that energy into making this chapter bigger and better than the other two! I'm hoping there's some weirdo out there who likes reading this crap xo

Rab thoughtfully puffed on the pipe, watching his grandson and an intoxicated Erik disappear into the woods. He had a funny feeling about those two, but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Veronica was next to him, nearly splitting her sides.

"Erik you idiot!" She snorted.  
She began to imitate his soft, Snifflheim lilt and mimed swaying side to side.  
"I'lllll look after you Elllllll... Don't worryy, man, nothin' ish getting the Luminary while he pisses!"

She threw her head back, cackling at her own joke.

Rab couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think ye'll have to brush up on yer accents, lassie."

The mage rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, that boy is a bloody, lie-, uh, lie- liability." She added, words almost failing her.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he waltzed right up to Cyclops tried to give it a bear hug!"

Serena giggled into Jade's shoulder, trying to mask her amusement. She could feel the other girl gently stroking her hair. She now understood why cats loved being petted so much, it warmed her right to her soul. What did that make her, though.  
_Jade's pet?_  
She was extremely that glad no-one could see her face right now, it must be quite the picture. She instead tried to focus on the peculiar scuffling noise that she could only just make out.

Sylvando had been tracing lines in the dirt with his foot, face blank.

"Need a wee pick me up, laddie?" The old man suggested, noticing his discomfort.

"Oh, no, thank you darling, I don't touch the stuff. The Great Sylvando has rather a _refined_ taste" He stressed with his usual flamboyance.

No dramatism spared, he reached down behind his log, pulling out an elegant bottle of wine (vintage, of course). He bent down again to reveal two extravagant goblets, encrusted with gleaming jewels.

"Ta-daaa!"

"Woah!"

Veronica couldn't help but stare at the decorative cups, captivated by the reflections cast in the gems by the fire. She shouldn't have expected any less from the Great Sylvando.

"Would you care for a little red, Jade?" He asked, gesturing towards her.

They were the only two, apart from El, who weren't already smashed. Being one of the only sober people was not fun in the least. He also needed something to dull the pain in his leg, since his friends had failed miserably in their herb mission.

She didn't respond.

"Uh, ja-yaaade? Honey?"

He poured a glass regardless, if she wouldn't drink it, he would.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Not looking back from Serena, she reached out her hand and grasped his offering. She drew the ornate goblet to her mouth, trembling slightly.

_This wasn't happening._

Serena lifted her head, knocking straight into the cup. Red liquid splattered all over her white dress.

 _Shit_.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be silly, I know just the thing! One time Veronica managed to spill wine alllll over the carpet back home and salt managed to help soak it up."

"I didn't mean to!" Veronica responded grouchily.

Ignoring her, Serena grabbed the seasoning next to the cooking pot, pouring it all over herself.

Jade giggled.

"I don't quite think that'll work... It's probably easier if you just change."

"R-right!"

She scrambled up, thoroughly embarrassed. The only thing she could find in her blind panic was her old dancer's costume. She was about to strip off when Jade shot up, holding up a blanket to shield her.

"Here."

"Thanks!" She kissed Jade's cheek over the blanket, grateful for the support.

Jade felt her face heat up as she averted her eyes. A cute, semi-naked Serena was all too much right now. She could hear scuffling as the other girl struggled with her clothes.

"Uhh, can you give me a hand with this?"

"S-sure."

She hesitantly looked around. She was mostly decent, so Jade let the blanket drop to help fasten her up.

"Done."

Serena crushed her into a hug.

"Thank you!"

She skipped back to her seat, Jade following close behind.

  
Hendrik noticed that throughout the whole comedic exchange, Sylvando hadn't laughed once. Usually he would've had some jibe that would've caused everyone to fall about laughing.

The not so jolly jester took a long sip from the decorative cup.

"What is that plagues you, Norberto?" Hendrik broke the silence, concern lining his face.

Sylvando let out a laboured breath.

"Hmm... I don't know, I don't think we should've let those two just go off like that."

"Why not?" Serena piped up, slowly turning her head towards him.

"It's clear he is not in the correct state to be fighting." Hendrik offered sadly. "I should have intervened and gone to escort the Luminary in his stead."

The jester shook his head.

"It's not that... I'm sure the saviour of Erdrea can fend off a couple of pesky little monsters. However, our dear Erik can barely stand, and, well, I don't think he should be left alone with El..." He paused a moment, carefully picking his next words.  
"In his state, he might, uh, lead the poor boy astray."

"What do you mean?" Veronica interjected, interest piqued.

"I don't know," he threw his hands up. "There was a mischievous look on his face, I- I feel like he's up to no good."

"Erik's always up to no good!" Veronica replied.  
"He's a-"  
Pausing, she lifted a hand to the side of her mouth.  
_"-criminal."_  
She whispered the last word for emphasis.

Hendrik ignored her sarcastic addition, instead considering Sylvando's concern.

"Now I think about it, it was rather peculiar how he _positioned_ himself on the Luminary." He thoughtfully tapped his chin.

Rab understood the implication.

"Och leave the boy be. Him and El have always had a close bond, they'll be grand. Crivens, I know he just confessed to engaging in risky behaviours in his past, but, but, he wouldn't do that here... Not to one of his friends."

 _Risky behaviours._ What was Rab referring to? Jade wondered what exactly had Erik _confessed_ to back at the clearing.

"Actually, well..." The words slipped from Sylvando's lips before he could stop himself.

"Sylv?"

Jade couldn't quite believe what he was suggesting. Erik would never hurt El, she knew that much. Why was Sylv so suspicious?

"I dunno, I just have a lil hunch..."

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Veronica pried, eyes narrowing.

"Spill!" Jade demanded.

"I shouldn't."

Jade gave him a death glare, knuckles clenching. She would never actually harm the man, though, only mildly threaten him.

Looks from the rest of the group ranged from confused to worried to intrigued.

"Ah fineeee." He relented, holding his hands up once again. He'd made his bed, he was just going to have to lie in it.

"I'm kinda surprised it hasn't come out before to be honest..."

He ungraciously gulped down his glass and promptly refilled it, something very uncharacteristic for the jester. Usually his actions were carefully choreographed, performed with elegance. His attention to detail was slipping as his nerves began to show.

"So, you know, the night we defeated the slayer for dear little Princey-Poo?"

"Och, I remember ma grandson tellin' me bout this little adventure of yours." Rab leant forward, listening intently.

"Well there was this _fabulous_ party."

"Oh yes! I remember the exquisite cakes! Gateaus piled so high Veronica couldn't see over them. There were also these-"

_Of course she'd remember the cakes._

His hand steadied his head as he zoned out, more than happy to let Serena be the centre of attention. It allowed him time to mull over the night's events. In an instant, he was back in the desert city, taking in the exotic scents of spice and expensive perfume.

 

* * *

 

  
_The desert air was close, uncomfortable. He'd been in Gallopolis many months now but still hadn't quite adjusted to the devastating heat. It was a world away from the pleasant warmth back in Puerto Valor-_ oh how he missed it.

 _He spotted the familiar troupe of adventurers. There was one noticeable, somewhat_ confrontational _, absence at the table. The rough-mannered thief had really seemed to have it in for him._

_"Have you seen Erik?" Sylvando questioned as he approached the band of travellers._

_"He said something about booze..." El replied miserably. He gently nursed his untouched drink._

_"It's okay, I'll find him, don't worry sugar." He replied, giving him a reassuring smile._

_"He'll probably be taking advantage of the drunk merchants." Muttered the younger girl._

_Serena gave her a disapproving look._

_"Thank you Mr Sylvando." She said brightly._

_"Don't thank me, I haven't found him yet."_

_He bowed politely, stumbling a little._

_That last round of margaritas was_  definitely _a mistake._

_"Hmm..." Veronica looked him up and down._

_He played it off as graciously as he could and then began to skip away._

 

* * *

 

_He spied the disheveled thief on the palace stairs, glugging a bottle of wine. The poor boy looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, the breastplate of his swindler's stole wonky and the cape nowhere to be seen. His hair was, somehow, even more messy than usual._

_"May I sit with you?" He approached nervously._

_"Iss a free coun'ry."_

_He was drunk. Very drunk. And so was Sylvando, but he was far better at concealing it. But then again, he knew Erik cared little of what people thought of him. He'd made that very clear with his open distaste towards him._

_He tentatively took a seat next to the young man._

_"Sweetie, have I upset you? It's just I want to leave on good terms and..." He wasn't quite sure where that sentence was going._

_"Is nothin'."_

_He fiddled with the bracelets adorning his arms, suddenly embarrassed by his bad behaviour._

_"Okay, sure..."_

_Sylvando was unconvinced. He eyed the bottle Erik drank from._

_"My, my you have good taste! Where did you get that from? It's very expensive, you know."_

_"Stole it from the Sultan's shellar."_ _He boasted, grinning widely._

_The jester's face fell._

_"You know you can't do that, they could chuck you in the cells you silly dear!" He pressed a hand to his forehead, unimpressed with the boy's risky behaviour._  
_"Oh my!"_

_His grin grew ever wider._

_"Eh, s'no Biggie, s'my home away from home. An' anyways, they'll never catch me."_

_Sylvando sighed, the sentence being completely contradictory. He knew not to press further, though, as this was a battle that couldn't be won._

_Erik's smile began to slip away as he returned the bottle to his lips, seeming distinctly unhappy._

_"Oh honey, are you okay? Why_  are _you out here all by yourself? It's not safe you know, a boy like you, on your own, lots of drunk men..."_

_"And you're one of them." He replied flatly, giving him the side eye._

_Hm, maybe Sylvando was_ not _as good at hiding his drunkenness as he'd thought._

_"That's not fair, I-"_

_He was cut off by the weight of Erik's head crashing against his shoulder._

_"Was jus' kiddin' y'know."_

_He froze. Of the many outcomes he foresaw of this conversation, this_ definitely _wasn't one of them._

Erik was leaning into him. The same Erik who'd told him to 'run off back to the circus.'

_"Well aren'tcha gonna put your arm around me? I'm cold."_

_Not surprising, considering that ridiculous armour he was wearing. If it could be called that. It failed to cover the majority of his vital organs, as well as being completely open at the back. He shouldn't be thinking about that now, though. The main concern was that he wasn't sure how he was going to get himself and the boy back to his friends._

_Erik looked up at him expectantly. Eventually, Sylvando relented, lost for words. He slowly reached his arm around his waist, touching bare skin._

_Erik smiled again as he leant in, closing his eyes. He looked awfully cute. He began happily humming to himself, as if considering something, and then lifted his head slightly._

_Sylvando held the boy close, lightly stroking his back, hoping to help him feel safe._

Just a couple of minutes to sober up and then we'll head-

_His thought was interrupted by the sensation of the boy's mouth on his neck. Soft, warm, affectionate. But terribly wrong._

_He withdrew his arm like a shot, startling him._

_"Th-that's not why I came here!" He stammered, taken aback._

_"Oh really?" Erik cooed, giving him an incredulous look as he took another swig from his, no,_ the Sultan's, _bottle._

 _"You're pretty mean, teasing me like that. You know, you shouldn't play with fire unless, of course, you_ want _to get burnt."_

_Bitterness ran through his voice. The last thing he needed right now was Erik trying to humiliate him._

_"Maybe I wanna get burnt." He taunted, leaning in again._

_"Stop it, it's not funny." He got up to leave, both furious and aroused simultaneously._

_Erik grabbed his hand in desperation._

_"I'm serious. Please, don't leave." His tone suddenly became much more vulnerable, almost... lonely._

_He swayed to his feet, standing on the step above Sylvando. It removed the height difference and placed both of their heads at the same level._

_"But you- you hate me?"_

_"And..?"_

_Erik reached out to caress his face, drawing them close together. Sylvando placed a steadying arm around his waist, not wanting the boy to plummet down the steps._

_"Are you making fun of me?" All anger had left his voice, becoming timid._  
_"Because if you are-"_

 _"You'll what?" He shifted his other hand to his hip, daring Sylvando to continue._  
_"Just shut up and kiss me you dumbass jester."_

_Sylvando didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a handful of the boys hair, which was weirdly sticky, and pushed their mouths together. Moments later, Erik pulled back to whisper in his ear._

_"Oh, uhh, just makin' it clear, this doesn't mean nothin'. You're still annoying as fuck."_

_"Well at least I have manners." He poked back._

_"Hey! I'll show you!"_

_He jumped up, wrapping his legs around Sylv's waist and arms around his neck, nearly causing them both to topple down the steps. He tried to bring their mouths together but missed entirely and had to settle for Sylv's cheek._

_He tutted, holding Erik firmly by his thighs. He plodded over to the wall, resting him on it. Nimble legs remained loosely wrapped around his waist as their mouths closed against each other once more._

_"Mmm."_

_Erik fumbled clumsily with the man's belt, unable to undo the fastening. Sylvando broke away._

_"Not here."_

_"What, you ashamed of me or summin'?" He half-smiled, trying to conceal the sadness washing over him again._

_"No... I just don't want to do it in public, silly."_

_Relief flooded through him. It was a fair point._

_"Ah, it's cool don't worry, I know somewhere," he winked,_ "private."

_Erik slid off the wall and grabbed his hand once more._

_Sylv let himself be tugged by the much shorter boy. Where was he-_

_"The castle?!" He looked up, horrified._

_"Trust me."_

* * *

 

 

"They banned me from the dessert table, in the end, apparently I was too greedy-"

"Serena, stop babbling will you and let the man talk." Veronica interrupted her mid-ramble.  
"Sylv! Sylv!?"

"Yes?"

"The story?"

"Oh, r-right. There was a party, and, well, I went to look for Erik because he'd walked off."

"I remember now, you guys never came back. What happened? You catch him engaging in something _unsavoury_?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Is that why you're worried about El?"

"Not quite Ronnie... I found him drinking on the steps, and, well, he made a dive for me."

"Aww, well that's embarrassing, poor boy. Just needs some love and attention."

Pity marked her tone, well aware he didn't have the easiest upbringing. It was unlikely, she thought, that he'd ever been shown proper love.

Sylv agreed, _love and affection_. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the likely grilling he was about to receive.

"You did turn him down, right?"

"Ummm."

"Sylv?" Jade looked at him eagerly, already knowing how he'd respond but simply wanting him to admit it.

"I wish..." He lied.

"Y-you, and Erik..? Did you two?" Jade prodded further.

"A gentleman never tells." He pressed a finger to his lips, trying to maintain his usual playful persona.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Jade sighed.

"Gross!" Veronica cried.

Rab and Hendrik looked at him in horror. Serena gasped, genuinely shocked.

"Don't look at me like that. I hadn't decided to join you at that point! I didn't think I would ever have to see him again."

"It certainly explains how appalled Erik looked when you announced you were joining us."  
She giggled. _Poor Erik._

She mustered up her Erik voice for the second time that evening.

"This isn't a _gaaame_ , Sylv." She dramatically rolled her eyes, channelling his moodiness.

Jade laughed along with her.

"Pretty awkward when your one night stand decides to tag along with you for a journey across alllll Erdrea." She sniggered.

Sylvando simply shook his head, hot-faced. He was almost relieved to admit it, he didn't like having to keep secrets from the rest of the group.

"What was he like... In bed?" Jade raised an eyebrow, curiousity overtaking her.  
"Actually, wait, wine first." She held out her goblet, drinking deeply once it'd been replenished.

"Well, actually, first off, it was...uh, in a _cupboard_. In- in the palace."

He clasped a hand to his mouth, it having betrayed him once again. _Oh dear_ , he winced, the wine was definitely getting to him. Erik would _not_ be pleased with him. They'd come to a mutual agreement on the Stallion that they'd never discuss the events of that night, ever.

"Wow, class-y." Veronica whistled.

Sylv looked over to Jade. He hadn't seen her smirking like that since she was bewitched in Octagonia. That was another thing he wasn't supposed to talk, or probably even think, about.

"Fine, what was he like, _in the cupboard_."

Jade needed a distraction from the current situation with Serena, it being at the expense of Erik made it all the more amusing.

"He has, uh, specialised interests." His eyes shifted nervously.

"Do go on." She smirked again, looking borderline evil.

She needed this ammo to get back at the boy for his constant teasing about Serena.

" _Uh Jade, her eyes are up here, y'know!"_

How it infuriated her that he was spot on. She refused to admit to him that he was right, further spurring him on in his torment. She delighted in the thought of making him squirm, rubbing her hands together. If she looked borderline evil before, she looked downright corrupt now.

All eyes were on Sylvando, some intrigued while others, mostly Hendrik, looked almost terrified.

"He likes... Domination."

_You can do whatever you want with me. I'm yours. Yours._

"And, um, a little pain. He even tried to get me to use my whip on him but... I drew the line at that."

_Push me against the wall, Sylv. I want you to... Hurt me._

Warmth surged to his crotch. Reliving this memory was almost always a guaranteed hard on, something he'd relied on on lonely nights. Not that he'd tell Erik that, he couldn't give him the satisfaction.

Crossing his legs, he looked up to nearly everyone's mouths agape.

He'd said too much.

This is why he rarely drank more than a glass, it always made him far too open.  
He honestly wouldn't blame Erik if, when he came back, he turned one of his knives on him. This wasn't exactly the kind of information you'd want your friends to know.

Jade smirked, _this was perfect. Ideas_  for taunts filled her head all at once.

_'Hey, don't think we should let Erik fight, what if the monster hits him in the wrong place and he gets... distracted.'_

Serena was the only other person who didn't look shocked.

"Is that not normal?" She asked, "liking those things?"

Veronica spluttered.

Jade's smirk vanished.

_No fucking way._

"Not quite, lassie..."

"Oh, I see. I've never engaged in that of course, I just thought that-"

Sylvando swooped in to save her from further embarrassment.

"Anywho, the point I was trying to make aaages ago was that _maybe we shouldn't leave them alone._ I'll go check on them."

He waltzed towards the trees, only to walk straight into Erik, causing him to fall back. He grasped the boy's arms to support him, noticing that his eyes were red raw.

"I'm so, so sorry!" He gently shifted his hands up to his shoulders and then lowered his voice so only Erik could hear. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Erik refused to meet his gaze.

"Nothin', am fine." He mumbled, clearly miserable.

"Is it true, Erik?" Jade piped up gleefully, having not seen the hurt on the boy's face. She was ready to get her long-awaited revenge.

"Is what true?! He snapped, brushing Sylvando's arms off to glare at her. "El needs to go to bed, so make it quick."

El stood behind him, weary eyed and hunched over.

"Ooh, easy tiger! You can go to bed _with_ El in minute. Funny, though, because from what I've heard, beds aren't exactly your style."

"Jade, lass-"

Erik looked extremely puzzled, unsure which of his many mistakes Jade was referring to. "Um, what?"

"Oh, haven't you heard the one about the thief, the jester and the cupboard?" She was enjoying this, _a lot._

His eyes widened in disbelief as he pulled anxiously at his hair.

_Fuck._

_He knew that one day this'd bite him in the ass. He just wasn't expecting it to be today._

_Sorry_  he saw Sylvando mouth silently.

He angrily kicked at the dirt. He was done being embarrassed. She wasn't going to humiliate him, he was going to own this.

"Actually I have." He defiantly stepped closer to the fire, but not close enough for Jade to see his tear-stained cheeks.  
"And from what I heard, the thief had a pretty damn good time. Not that it's any of your business, really."

"Interesting. You see, I heard he left feeling a little short-changed because _master_ wouldn't use his whip on him!"

He was speechless. Why would he tell them that detail? What had he done to deserve this? He knew El already thought he was disgusting, this had just hammered the final nail into the coffin. The last fragile piece of hope that him and El could have _a thing_ had been snuffed out.

He turned to the man behind him.

"The fuck, Sylv?" His voice was breaking again, causing it to come out as a whimper.

He could feel himself bursting into tears any second now. Walking straight past him, he turned to El, unable to look him in the eye.

"C'mon, le's go."

El moved his head slightly, in what Erik assumed was a nod.

"Wait-" he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to Sylvando, guilt colouring his face. He looked genuinely apologetic.

_It wasn't his fault. Jade had a habit of wheedling stuff out of you, whether you liked it or not. Anyway, it was better the hope died now before it was dragged out any longer._

This night had been one big clusterfuck. He'd love to make a run for the hills, reinvent himself. Build a wooden hut and become a hermit, learn to live off foraged berries and mushrooms. Weave his own clothes. Grow a beard. Whatever else it was that hermits did. Most importantly, though: avoid all human interaction.

However, he lacked the courage to make such a bold move and besides, he'd become accustomed to having friends. Hell, he even enjoyed it.

He needed something to throw himself into, fast. _Or someone_. All of a sudden, he had his second bright idea of the evening.

He searched for Sylv's eyes, his anger towards him having dissipated. Once they met, he simpered, it'd worked before back on the palace steps. He'd feel bad, trying to use his friend like this, if he hadn't known how much Sylv seemed to enjoy himself last time.

"I'm really sorry baby... I don't-"

 _Baby._ Th _e_  group was well accustomed to Sylvando using overfamiliar pet names but this, considering the circumstances, was too much. It had just slipped out. It didn't seem to affect Erik, though, who was still gazing up at him, a strange look filling his eyes.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, it's her I'm mad at, not you. Although..." He lightly brushed his arm. "...I'm sure there's _some way_  you can make it up to me." He beamed, his confidence momentarily back.

He leant in and whispered something inaudible. All El knew was that it made Sylvando blush. His heart sank further than he thought possible: Erik had already moved on.

Sylvando took a step back, evidently flustered.

"N-now, take the poor dear to bed, he looks awfully tired."

"Uh yeah, yeah." He scratched the back of his head, once again self conscious.  
"C'mon you." He spun on his heels and began to guide El to the tent.

Sylvando took his seat back at the fire, face flushed.

"What did he say to you? Actually, you know what, I don't want to know." Veronica said indignantly.

 

* * *

 

El was snuggled under a pile of blankets, for once looking like the young boy he was.

The image made Erik smile, he just looked so _cute._ Few would have the privilege to ever see the Luminary, saviour of Erdrea, looking so sweet.

"More blankets?" Erik offered, almost at ease.

He was brought comfort by how things were nearly back to normal. Maybe they'd be okay? The only thing that stopped him fully relaxing was the troubled look on El's face.

He shook his head, causing the layers of blankets to wobble.

"But you're shaking?"

_Because you're going to fuck Sylvando._

"I'm not cold." He replied bluntly.

"I see... Is it because of what Jade said? About me... And Sylv?"  
  
El remained silent, worried if he talked he'd bubble over and spill everything. He just wanted to hold him tight, stroke his hair, feel his skin on his once more: an impossible dream.

"You know, it didn't mean anything, like, at all. I also did _not_ expect him to come travelling with us."

_It didn't mean anything. Like what happened in the forest? Was that something Erik still did, just sleep with people, no strings attached?_

El's silence was worrying him, he was obviously upset over the night's events but clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"You want me to stay? I can wait for you to fall asleep if you like."

He was aware that he was rambling, yet unable to stop himself. At least, until El finally spoke up.

El couldn't handle being alone with Erik any longer, it was too painful. Especially when he was being so considerate, catering to his every need. Something inside snapped.

"Go spend time with Sylv. I know he'll appreciate your _attention_  more than me."

Erik looked like he was physically in pain. He wanted to throw up. The hermit plan seemed pretty good right now.

"Go! I don't want you near me."

Technically it wasn't a lie. Him being so close, and yet so unattainable, stung unbearably. He was scared he would have tried kissing him again, which definitely wouldn't be okay.

Erik would be fine, he had Sylv.

He scrambled up, heart having been ripped from his chest, and solemnly made his way out of the tent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

He wanted him back, fast. Erik didn't turn around.

 _Pfft_. He wasn't turning back, not just to be shot down all over again.

Once in the open air, he noticed other party members were silent, likely having overheard the exchange.

He took a seat next to Sylvando, who was pouring himself another glass of his fancy wine.

"Erik, I'm sorry-" Jade started, realising she'd gone too far.

"S'fine."

He didn't wanna talk about it.

Not. At. All.

He gestured to the bottle.

"Gimme."

Sylvando looked at him with concern.

"Aw c'mon Sylv, you _know_ I love wine."

He greedily snatched the bottle and began glugging.

"At least use a glass!"

"Hey, I can't help it. Things just have a habit of ending up in my mouth." He replied teasingly.

Half-jokingly, he dragged his tongue across the tip of the bottle.

Sylvando placed a hand to his forehead, about to comment on how ridiculous the thief looked when Veronica intervened.

"Please, for the love of Yggdrasil, stop. Just because you're sad doesn't mean you have to make the rest of us suffer!"

"I'm not- Don't be a prude, Veronica." He laughed, drinking more.

"She's right, you know. You've had quite enough, mister."

Sylvando wagged his finger and took the bottle back, holding it just out of Erik's reach.

"No fair!"

"Behave yourself." He warned.

"Why should I?" He pouted.

Sylv closed his eyes, mind immediately travelling to _that_ memory in Gallopolis. He could almost feel Erik wedged up against him, moaning and panting. He let his mind linger there.

"Thinking about something nice, are we?" He broke out into a wide smile, grinning from ear to ear.

Oh how he wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"Uh, nothing special..."

"Oh really?"

He glanced down at Sylv's lap, then brought his gaze back up to his, biting his lip.

Erik leant in, mouth wet on his ear.

He felt himself blushing once again, hating how easily Erik could make him feel like that.

"You sure? Here..?" Sylv responded tentatively.

Erik rolled his eyes.

"You're not very good at this, you know."

He leant back, slightly disappointed.

Sylv raised an eyebrow.

"Take that back."

"Nuh-uh!"

Erik crossed his arms over his chest. He liked this game.

"Take it back. This is your final warning."

"Nope."

"Well, if that's how you wanna play it..."

He grabbed Erik and hoisted him onto his lap, who laughed into his shoulder.

"Your face is in the wrong place, sweetie."

He gently tilted Erik's chin up, before ungraciously pushing their mouths together.

"Ugh." Veronica groaned. She looked away, not wanting to see the amorous display.

"I'm going to check on El." She announced, walking towards the tent. Not that anyone was listening. Rab and Hendrik were both closing their eyes, wishing they were anywhere else. Jade and her sister couldn't keep their eyes off the pair, utterly mesmerised.

Erik laughed into Sylvando's mouth, this is what it was like to be _wanted._

"You wanna go somewhere else?" Sylv asked.

"Yes, _please."_

He lifted Erik over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Hey, put me-"

"Nuh-uh! You're coming with me."

"Okay!" He giggled, feeling his body fill with adrenaline.

_This was going to be fun._

 

* * *

 

Veronica gingerly opened the tent flap, only to see El with his eyes wide open and tears strolling down his cheeks.

She slowly sat next to him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"You must hate me." He mumbled, submerging his face in the pillow.

"Don't be silly, how could I hate you?"

"For what I said to Erik. It was pretty horrible. I know _I_ hate me."

Sobbing overtook him as he shook with regret. Veronica lay down to face him, worried about how long he'd been crying by himself.

"Hey, listen. Don't worry. He'll come around soon. When you next see him, just make sure you apologise."

He mumbled an indistinguishable response into his pillow.

"Trust me, it's Erik. He cares about you an awful lot. Don't tell me you've forgotten about him jumping in front of Jasper's spell for you?" She spoke lightly, trying her best to cheer him up.

He remembered it clearly, it being one of his worst memories. He thought he'd lost him. And he was losing Erik all over again, this time for an entirely different reason.

"You boys and your silly messes. Look, tomorrow you and him are going to talk this out. He's clearly in no fit state right now and frankly, neither are you."

"He won't want to talk to me, n-not after what I said."

"He probably even won't remember in the morning. Last I saw him he was gulping down Sylv's wine-"

She hadn't meant to mention him.

El's face twisted painfully.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to mention him. Please try to get some rest okay? The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you'll be making up with him." She smiled sweetly.

He rarely got to see this side to Veronica, with her normally being engaged in some argument with Erik. He liked it when she lowered her defensive barrier.

"What's happening out there?" He inquired, unsure if he really wanted to know.

She couldn't lie to him. In her experience, it was always better to be straight with people. Lying just postponed the inevitable.

"They're kissing."

"I see..."

He closed his eyes, trying his best not to visualise what Erik and Sylv could be doing right now.

"If you feel that way about him, you should really tell him. Don't keep the poor boy waiting."

_How did she know?_

It didn't matter. He was too exhausted to care.

"S'not interested in me like that. He tried to, um, assist me in the forest, but it felt more like a service than... a romantic thing."

"Look, whatever happened in the forest, don't let it come between you. You've been through so much together. And, in my humble opinion, you'd make a lovely couple." She gave him that sweet, calming look once more.

_Him and Erik... A couple? He couldn't think of anything he wanted more._

A blonde head into poked the tent.

"Is it okay if we come in?"

Veronica looked to El. He nodded.

She stumbled in, Jade following. Eventually, the rest of them piled in and began to settle down.

"Veronica?"

"Yeah?" She responded softly.

"Can you sleep here tonight?"

He gestured to the empty space beside him.

"But that's Erik's-"

"I know... Just for tonight. I have a feeling he's not going to back for a while."

"If you're sure?"

"Mm-hm."

She gently settled next to him, offering her hand for him to hold. He took it happily, grateful for her emotional and physical support.

"Night night El."

"Night Veronica."

She affectionately ruffled his hair then closed her eyes.

El didn't feel like sleeping, _he couldn't._ As much as he didn't want to, all he could think about was Erik being with Sylv.

 

* * *

 

Erik felt his head thump against the ground as a warm feeling washed over him.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Sorry..."

"You're not supposed to apologise you idiot. C'mon Sylv, channel your inner asshole."

"Umm." He looked hesitant.

"Okay then, I'll just be going." He laughed, laying out the bait. He propped himself up as if leaving, anticipating the reaction.

Smack.

His head hit the ground again.

"Oww."

Sylv had pinned him to the ground, completely restricting his movement. He couldn't be happier.

Well he could.

He'd much rather El was on top of him. However, he'd now embraced the realisation that that was never going to happen.

"Sor-" Sylvando managed to stop himself before he could slip up again.  
"You're not going anywhere."

Erik giggled.

"And as much as I love you looking like a cute little pirate, getting through all these layers is incredibly annoying."

He pulled at the sleeves, dragging his coat from underneath him. He then set to work on unbuttoning his shirt.

"What, you prefer my swindler's clothes? Those were pretty easy to take off, as I recall."

"Darling, they were already half off when I got to you!"

He smiled and looked away, almost embarrassed.

"Y'know, Faris made a pass at me."

Sylvando continued to struggle with the buttons.

"But I kinda like my head staying attached to my shoulders, so, I had to decline." He said it so casually it was somewhat disarming.

"Can you stop talking about him? It's putting me off."

"Oh no! A thousand apologies my friend, I didn't mean-"

His grating imitation was cut short by a hand over his mouth. El had done this earlier. His brow began to furrow.

"I told you to stop, okay? Now behave."

Erik nodded, well, as much as he could while he was being held down.

He removed his hand from his mouth, shifting attention to Erik's neck, nipping hard.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head. There's no way El would be so skilled. He was definitely a virgin.

_Damnit, why was he thinking about El?_

He tensed. Sylvando drew back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'"

"Tell me." He grabbed Erik's cheeks and held his head steadily against the ground. Concern filled his eyes.

Thinking quickly, Erik said the first thing that came to mind.

"I just think we should cut the chase."

"We don't have to... you know?"

"Well, I'm kinda tired, so I don't really feel like knockin' boots. But I'd be very happy to help you out." The smirk was back.

He slid his hand between them, feeling between Sylv's legs.

Sylv felt weak.

"Okay, sure, but you do realise we're in c-completely the wrong position for that." The response came out somewhat strangled, due to the presence of Erik's hand.

He lifted himself off him then sat against a tree, catching his breath.

Slowly, Erik propped himself up. His head was swimming, possibly from the concoction of substances floating around or the fact that it had been hit against the floor. _Twice._  
He shuffled towards Sylv, unable to stand.

_Hang on, wasn't that the tree he'd been at earlier with El? Damnit._

He no longer felt in the mood so just wanted this over with. He couldn't really back out now, especially as he was the one who'd started this.

Once he reached Sylv, again, he shakily fumbled with his belt. Coordination was not his strong point right now.

Sylv gazed down at the boy, he looked crestfallen.

"This isn't working, is it?

"Just gimme a sec."

His tremors grew worse.

"No, honey."

Erik looked down sadly, his plan had backfired. He felt even worse.

Sylv placed his hands on Erik's waist, drawing him up into a tight hug.

"You silly boy." He stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

He could feel him softly crying.

"I'm s-sorry Sylv, I didn't mean to lead you on."

"You didn't. Try to relax, okay?"

He reached for Erik's shirt and coat, which were strewn across the clearing.

"Just a second, sugar, let's get you decent."

He peeled Erik off him and slowly walked to pick up the clothes, guilt seeping through him.

He returned, seeing the boy crumpled up into a heap.

"Here, let me help you."

Erik slowly uncurled.

He slipped the shirt back over him, then wrapped him gently in his coat. He noticed, to his dismay, several red marks across his neck.

"Need some water, sweetie?"

He nodded meekly.

"I can fix that for you. Feel strong enough to walk back?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, take my hand and I'll help you along."

Erik complied, relieved it was all over.

 

* * *

 

El still couldn't sleep. The blankets had twisted into an uncomfortable cocoon, constricting him. Nevertheless, he continued to wriggle.

Suddenly he could hear voices, and what sounded like crying. _Erik crying_.

His protective instincts kicked in and he bolted upright. Almost immediately after, he dropped back down, placing a pillow over his head. He didn't want to invade Erik's privacy, if he wanted to talk about it tomorrow, he would. At least he knew he got back safely, and for now, that was enough.

 

* * *

 

"I've thrown it all away." Erik sobbed.

He leant against Sylv, who was holding him gently by the fire.

"Shhh. It's okay. You guys can talk it over tomorrow. I don't understand why he spoke to you like that, to be honest, with you guys being such good friends."

_Friends._

"It's more than that..." He sighed.

"More than friends..? Did something happen between you two?" His tone turned to surprise.

"Almost, but I went too far, scared him off. And, and-"

"And what, sugar?"

"I think I... love him."

Sylv dropped his arm from around Erik's shoulder.

He felt stupid. It'd been staring him in the face and he'd never noticed. It was _obvious._ They always slept next to each other, ate with each other, fought side by side.

_How could he be so blind?_

"Oh gosh! I didn't realise you felt like that. I would never have-"

"Don't worry 'bout it. I practically launched myself at you, Sylv. You're a good friend y'know, stopping me. I'm glad nothing else happened."

"Me too. Well, you definitely need to talk to him tomorrow."

"I dunno..."

"You're doing it, and that's final!"

"Mm."

"Look at me."

Erik turned to face him.

"Tomorrow, you are telling him, okay? I'll organise a trip out for the rest of us and leave you two to it."

Erik buried his face in his shoulder, soon feeling reassuring arms wrap around him.

Sylv's hugs were good.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah."

Everything was a mess right now. But tomorrow was a new day. Maybe, just maybe, things could work out alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could Serena talk about cakes long enough to allow Sylv to have an entire flashback? Definitely. 
> 
>  
> 
> Eek, comments keep me goin so feel free to yell at me, it rly helps <3


	4. Dr El to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wakes up after his messy night with a broken arm and struggles with the realisation that he needs a lot more help than usual. El happily assists the troubled hedgehog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's wrap this one up lads! It's been a hell of a ride but don't worry, everything's gonna be just fineee. 
> 
> Also, please excuse my enthusiastic overuse of italics.

El rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, his vision clearing. He was always the last to rise so the empty tent was hardly surprising. However, the absense of noise was a little disconcerting. Usually he could hear the chattering of his friends but instead there was a deathly silence. He began to shuffle out of the tent when he came across a lump- _Erik_.

He looked in a bad way, a very bad way. His pale skin was marred by bruises and his left arm was painfully twisted underneath him, looking distinctly out of shape. Blue hair stuck up in every possible angle, some uncomfortably plastered to his face.

"You silly thing."

El peeled back hair from his face, concerned about the injuries he'd sustained. He started mumbling in his sleep and El drew back, worried he'd woken him.

Erik opened his eyes to see a concerned El watching over him. Startled, he tried to push himself up.

"Aghh!"

He fell back down, recoiling in pain. He looked down to see his mangled left arm, hanging uselessly by his side.  
His head felt like it was going to split in two as he tried to recall how in Erdrea he'd managed to injure himself so badly.

"Oh, um, sorry for waking you. Let me help you up." El offered shakily, lifting Erik slightly as he propped up his back with pillows and blankets.

"Wha's going on? Where are the others?" He managed, head aching with every word.

His vision was severely blurred, El being a brown and purple blob on a grey horizon.

"I'm not sure, but let me fix you up first."

He looked at the misshapen arm with worry.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, closing his eyes to avoid the painful light.

"You sure? You know, with the massive hangover and the fucked up arm?" He joked.

Erik growled.

"Fine. Just make it quick, okay?"

"Mm-hm."

He tentatively lifted Erik's arm, causing him to wince.

"Think about something nice."

As much as he hated to admit it, he loved El being attentive; he was the only person he allowed near him when he was ill. Mm, Dr El looking after his patient. He wouldn't mind the Dr giving him an _examination_.

"FUCK!"

His smile vanished with the excruciating sensation of crunching bone.

Tears burned in his eyes and began spilling down his face. His breathing became heavy as panic set in. The pain was hideously intense, scorching through him as if his arm had been plunged into the lava of Mt Huji.

"You okay?" El asked softly as he placed a hand on Erik's face, knowing full well he wasn't.

"Just go check on the others."  
He swatted the hand away, not wanting to be pitied. El sighed, picking up his hand and stroking it lightly. Erik let him, too weak and tired to resist again.

"I need to tie you up first."

"W-what?"

Dr El was going to _tie him up?_  
He'd had weird dreams like this before but this was hands down the strangest.

El sensed the shock in his voice and was confused by Erik's reaction. He tried to set him at ease.

"You, know a sling? For your broken arm?" He mimed a swinging arm.

"R-right."

 _Mind always in the gutter, eh Erik?_ He chided himself.

El tutted and held his arm in position as he wrapped it carefully in the fabric. He leant over Erik as he tied the back around his neck.

"Oww. Hair." Erik reeled.

"Sorry!"

He held his hands up in acceptance once he'd pulled back, noting Erik's bright pink face. Despite having traveled together for months, he knew that Erik was still jittery at touch.

"Well, I'm gonna check the camp, see if I can find out what's happening. Back in a sec."

The bewildered Erik nodded.

_What the hell had happened last night?_

He could tell that El was awkwardly overcompensating for something with humour and friendliness. It was endearing, but definitely strange. There was something hanging in the air between them and he couldn't quite grasp at what it was. All he knew was that he felt very sexually frustrated, exacerbated by the loss of his wanking hand.

 _Damnit_.

He loved a good stealth wank.

  
El had headed out into the bright sunlight, only to find camp empty and a small note pinned to the ground. He bent down to pick it up, eyeing the neat handwriting.

 

_Running a couple errands, back in the evening. Love, Sylv xoxo_

 

_The evening? What could possibly take so long?_

This was highly unusual, why would they leave him and Erik behind? Just him and Erik. Surely it couldn't be deliberate, _right?_

He couldn't allow himself to think like that again, getting his hopes up again.             

Erik had Sylv.

They must've just left him to tend to his wounds and perform other general Erik care.

_But surely Serena would have been a better option?_

Puzzled, he re-entered the tent, Erik had returned to sniffling, his blotchy face defensively covered by his good arm as he wept.

 _No wonder, that arm was pretty messed up_.

Every instinct in him told him to run to his side and embrace him tightly, stroke his hair, tell him there was nothing wrong with crying in front of people, tell him that'd he'd be okay. But he knew better. He knew Erik didn't like people seeing him vulnerable so instead gave a brief explanation of the note.

"They're on an errand, won't be back 'til the evening. Want breakfast?"

He lowered his his arm from his face.

"Yeah, t-thanks. Wait, the evening?!"

"Uh, yeah, not really sure why."  
He handed him a cup of water, giving him a knowing smile.  
"I'll be back in a minute." He started towards the opening of the tent.

"Wait, El."

He turned back to face his friend.

"Thanks, for patching me up." He added gratefully as he cocked his head to the side.

El simply smiled and left.

He could hear the familiar sounds of El setting about to make breakfast: pots clashing, oil sizzling, knife rythmically hitting the chopping board.

It sounded like _home_.

El was the doting housewife, he knew all about comforting homely stuff. He'd been showered with love and attention for most of his life, after all. Erik had never been very good at that. The Vikings cared little about making him comfortable, quite the contrary. All he knew growing up was being beaten and forced into unpleasant _favours_.  
He shuddered.  
Domestic life could never really be his thing. Not after the life he'd lead.

El came in with a steaming plate of scrambled eggs and veggies. The scent was comforting and warming, reminding him of his safe environment.

 _El would never beat him_.

"Are you okay Erik?"

He could see the deep hurt marking Erik's face. He didn't respond, seemingly lost in thought.

El gently placed a cushion onto Erik's lap and put the food on top of it. He tried to make eye contact, which Erik actively avoided.

He tentatively picked up the fork and tried to scoop up the food into his mouth. The food slid straight off the implement. He tried again, to the same result. He grunted in frustration, dropping the fork into the plate, causing an almighty clang that pierced through his frazzled mind. He detested the realisation that his healthy right hand was as useless as his broken left. After several failed attempts, El sighed and took the fork from him.

Erik flinched away.

"Nuh-uh, you are _not_  doing that."

He didn't need anyone's help. He'd coped for years traveling on his own. Sure, bad things happened to him, but he'd dealt with it. Adapted. Survived.

"Would you prefer to starve?" El put a hand to his hip, giving him a discerning look.

"I'm not a baby, I can feed myself!" Erik scowled.

"Well, clearly you can't. You need to eat! Come on, Erik." He pleaded, sounding desperate.

He lifted the fork to Erik's mouth.

"I said no." He turned his head away.

El frowned then sat back, considering his next move. There was no way of reasoning with Erik once he got like this: he was stubborn as ever. He had to eat, though. While El could probably force feed him as he was compromised by his arm, he knew it would be a complete betrayal of his trust and he'd never forgive him for it. If there was one thing be knew Erik hated, it was being detained.

"Okay, I've got an idea." He said brightly.

He then lightly squeezed Erik's shoulder, having thought of a solution.

"What're you gonna-"

El left briefly and re-emerged with slices of thick, crusty bread.

He then took Erik's plate and scooped the egg mixture onto the bread.

"There you go, that should be easier."

Erik looked at him gratefully as his face flushed once again.  
He was so _considerate_.

Shaking slightly, he managed to bring the bread to his mouth and successfully bite down.

Content, El ruffled Erik's hair and returned to his own food and munched happily. To his surprise, Erik quickly managed to clear his entire plate.

"You want some of mine?"

"Nah, I'm good." He smiled contentedly, a smile that sent warmth through El. He'd caused that smile, and he was going to enjoy it to the full.

"Okay then."

He promptly gulped down his own meal.

"Slow down, you're gonna choke." Erik seemed mildly concerned.

"You're one to talk." He gestured to his empty plate.

"Whatever." Erik flipped his good hand. "Just know I won't be performing CPR on you."

El stuck his tongue out at him through a mouthful of food.

Erik looked away in apparent disgust, secretly attempting to hide the smile that was spreading across his face. El was _adorable_.

El finished the rest of his food and leant over Erik to grab his plate.

"Hey, let me at least do something!" He reached for the plate at the same time as El, causing their hands to meet. In that brief moment, their hands lingered, neither wanting to let the other go.

El playfully snatched the plate away.

"Yeah you can do something: sit still and be good. Doctor's orders." He wagged his finger mockingly.

Erik rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Good." He kissed him on the forehead. "Uh, for the sore head." He wasn't usually this impulsive, shocking even himself with this intimate gesture.

Erik's lips parted, unable to utter a single word.

El silently celebrated his small victory in managing to get Erik to do as he's told, proceeding to take the plates outside.

Moments later, he returned with a bucket of hot water and towels along with some clean clothes.

"What's that?" Erik looked up in confusion.

"You really need a wash." El laughed as he set the materials down.

"You saying I smell?" Erik queried.

"Pretty much." El looked at him sweetly, assuring him he was joking.

Erik eyed the bucket and towels.

"How..."

"I'm gonna help you, if you'll let me."

There was that sweet look again, the one that caused Erik's insides to melt.

 _Dr El was going to give him a bed bath._ He'd have to at least pretend to be reluctant.

"Will you?" El asked noticing Erik's hesitation.

He nervously shuffled towards him and gingerly touched the top of his shirt. The concept of undressing Erik was daunting, but he couldn't let him fester in his current clothes. He needed cleaning up.

"Go on, then." He relented. He feigned exasperation, despite being secretly pleased.

"Gonna have to take this off first, though. I apologise in advance." He touched the sling.

He groaned in pain as El removed his arm from the cloth and rested it on a pillow next to him.

"Feeling okay?"

"Told ya, I'm fine. Just do it."

El held his breath as he positioned himself over Erik, kneeling with a leg either side of him. He set about unbuttoning his shirt, nervously grappling with the fastenings. Moments later, he tried to supress a gasp as he saw red and purple marks mottling his pale neck.

 _Oh_.

His face fell.

"What is it?" Erik asked, scared of what the answer could be.

_What could've made El go so pale all of a sudden?_

_"_ Nothing _."_ He shifted his eyes downwards.

"Hey, man, I need to know if I'm hurt!" He lifted El's chin up to meet his gaze.

"It's not that..." He muttered, closing his eyes.

Erik withdrew his hand.

"Well, what is it then?" He responded, puzzled by El's behaviour.

He used his free hand to massage his forehead, which buzzed and throbbed violently. He was never drinking or smoking again.

 _Liar._  He told himself.

El reached for Sylvando's mirror and handed it to the boy, not wanting to explain the sensitive situation.

Erik looked horrified as he ran a hand over his neck. He could feel hazy memories flooding back to him. _Mighty Yggdrasil_. He was on El's lap, in the forest, _kissing_ him.

"D-did you... this?"

He tugged at the collar of his partially undone shirt. Adrenaline ran through him like a shockwave as he anticipated his response.

El shook his head, doing his level best to remain calm. _What had happened? ...well, actually, it was pretty clear what'd happened. The evidence was staring him in the face. He just didn't want to accept it._

"How much do you remember?" He looked at Erik with sad eyes.

_"He probably won't even remember,"_

Veronica's words rang through his head.

"But didn't we-"

"A bit, but that" he gestured to his neck, "wasn't me." El protested.  
"I stopped you before anything like that could happen." Misery tinged his words.

"Y-you mean, more than one person in one night?" He was aghast.  
"The fuck is wrong with me..."

El wasn't in the mood to comfort him in this matter. In fact, he was slightly bitter. It seeemed that as soon as Erik hadn't got what he wanted from him, he'd found someone else to fulfill his needs. He'd moved on, _fast_.

"Anyway, you still smell so I think we should continue." He tried to lighten the tone. He wanted to finish the task at hand so he could curl up in a corner and hide away from his feelings. Away from Erik.

"Okay."

Erik could sense the tension between them, tension he'd created with his drunken antics.

El went back to unbuttoning the shirt, which was made harder by the fact that he was now shaking. After what felt like an eternity, he was finally finished and he speedily removed the undone shirt.

"Who was it? Need to know so I can apologise." He asked weakly, his tone serious.

El removed himself from Erik and slid a towel behind his back.

"Sylv."

He resumed his stance over Erik and dipped the cloth in the warm water. He stroked it across his chest, which somehow had mud and grass stains on. He really didn't want to think about how they could've got there.

"Fuck meee. Did me and Sylv-"

"No idea." He interrupted curtly, not wanting to even entertain the idea.

"How d'ya know it was him then?" If El had looked up, he'd have seen the sadness in his eyes.

"Wasn't there, everyone else saw you kissing. Then you guys disappeared for ages. Take from that what you will." He replied flatly.

_El was mad at him? Patience-of-a-saint El?_

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes in shame.

"It's fine." El scrubbed slightly too hard.

Erik hissed.

El looked up urgently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- look, it's none of my business." He glanced down once again, anger boiling up inside him. "I really don't care what you get up to in your spare time, it's not up to me. I'm not your parent, if you want to do stupid, reckless shit then go for it." The last words came out much more harshly than he'd intended.

Erik tried to hold back tears.

The only thing worse than El being mad at him was El being disappointed in him. He couldn't bear it. What if things would never be the same again? What if El never forgave him?

He climbed off then carefully tipped Erik forward and washed his back, which was similarly covered in dirt.

"How'd you get so dirty?" His accusatory tone cut through Erik like a knife, straight through the heart.

"I don't know..." For a split second he felt like he was back with the Vikings, about to accept a beating for a mistake he'd made. Except this time the wound would be emotionally inflicted, which made it all the more painful.

"So you really don't remember anything?" He scoffed, continuing his washing.

 _Here it comes_.

"So you literally could've fucked anyone in camp and you wouldn't remember? You really are something."

Erik forced a laugh but deep down he knew he was right. Anything could've happened last night and he wouldn't know.

"Well, hopefully not Rab." He joked timidly, trying to dull the blow from the scathing remark.

_Why had he let himself get so plastered?_

El turned to his face, seemingly unimpressed, ready to wipe off the remaining dirt.

"Close your eyes."

El was being so blunt. And boy did it hurt. It was so jarring considering he was normally so kind and gentle. He must be seriously disappointed.

Tears poured out of his eyes before he obediently closed them.

"Erik..."

He got a fresh cloth and dabbed his face with care.

"Please don't cry, Erik." His voice softened as he held his face in position. "The truth is, I care about you a lot and I'm worried about you... Throwing yourself away. Hurting yourself. It's not healthy."

"S'fine. It's my own fault." He mumbled between sobs.

"But I was way too harsh. It's not fair to talk to you about this kinda stuff while you're ill."

"Still my fault though."

El sighed.

"There, all done." He stroked his face with his palm, wiping away tears.

Erik opened his eyes to El looking at him apologetically.

"I'll leave you to do the rest." He planted a kiss on his forehead. "As much as I love you, I'm not helping with, you know, down there."

_Just like you wouldn't let me help you 'down there'._

Memories were gradually returning in faded patches. He finally remembered El asking him to stop. El not wanting his help.

Erik tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it.

"C-can you help me with the buckle?" He knew he wouldn't be able to undo it in this state. He felt ashamed just asking, though- who knows how he'd feel when El's hands were just above his crotch.  
Maybe nothing.  
Erik was well versed in detaching himself from painful situations. He could do it again.

"Of course." El guiltily watched as tears glistened down his face. Was this cry number three?  
_Poor thing_.  
El had to remind himself that Erik had had a rough and cruel upbringing so his behaviour was often reckless, through no fault of his own. He'd never been cared for properly until El had treated his wounds for the first time, long ago in the Helodorian Highlands. He remembered the shock on Erik's face when he'd offered to heal him. Like no-one had ever done that before.

He undid the buckle with ease then turned to leave, unable to bear seeing the most important thing in his world look so broken. But he could hear Erik struggling behind him, so he allowed his protective instincts to take over once again.

"You know what, I'll just take your trousers off for you." He sighed, turning back to his friend, who was twisting in effort.

Erik glanced up with tear-stained cheeks. What appeared to be gratitude shone in his tired blue eyes. He looked physically and mentally exhausted.

He knelt next to him and tentatively slipped his trousers down his scrawny legs. If his mum could how skinny he was right now she would've slapped El. He remembered all too well the scolding he'd got the last time they went to Cobblestone.

_"The poor boy's at death's door! Have you even fed him? He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks."_

He'd tried to fatten him up many times, but to no avail. Something about him meant that he never seemed to be able to gain weight.

  
Erik clamped his eyes shut, feeling his final piece of dignity being pulled from him, unwilling to process what was happening. An uncomfortable mix of dread and excitement danced in his stomach, though mainly the former. He'd imagined El undressing him many times, probably too many, but not like this. Not as a pitying gesture. Not while he resented him for his previous actions. He wanted to throw up. Expel his lingering feelings.

"Sorry this is weird." El apologised as he awkwardly pushed a towel underneath his legs, momentarily touching the tender skin of Erik's thighs. He brushed bumps of what felt like old scars.

_Why would they be on his thighs?_

Erik could tell El had noticed his old war wounds. He snapped his legs shut and defensively drew them towards his chest.

He felt seriously exposed.

He glowered at El, warning him it was something that he wasn't allowed to mention.

El nodded in a silent understanding.

"I swear I'm leaving now, okay? Call me in when you're done and I'll help you with the rest."

And with that, he left.

Erik just about managed to pull his boxers off and began to wash himself. He felt gross. _Filthy_. He didn't deserve El's help. He furiously scrubbed, caring little about the pain he was causing himself.  
He was relieved to find no evidence that him and Sylv had been intimate. But the relief was short-lived as he thought over his actions yesterday, most of which he couldn't remember. Two of his friends. _Two_.

_I guess old habits die hard._

  
El had taken Erik's clothes to wash and felt a rustle in the pocket. Curious, he stuck his hand in and unfolded the scrumpled piece of paper.

_Hi Erik, it's Sylv._

His stomach churned and he instinctively dropped the note. Was this some kind of dirty letter? After taking several deep breaths, he eventually plucked up the courage to pick up the paper and resume reading.

_You promised me you'd talk to El, so you'd better! Tell him how you feel, for goodness sake! If I come back and you two aren't married already there will be trouble. If you truly love him as you said you do, you won't keep him waiting. Don't make me lock you two in a room together. Trust me, I've done it before and will do it again. Ciao!_

_P.S. I was not joking about the room thing. Do not try me._

"Erik... Loves me..?" He whispered excitedly.

It all made sense now. Maybe this is what they were talking about when Erik was crying last night? Now he thought about it, Erik had cried an awful lot this morning, something very unusual for someone who was known for keeping his cards close to his chest.

_He must be really upset._

He recalled Erik trying to conceal sniffling after he'd stopped him in his tracks back in the forest.

_He must think I don't feel the same way. That's why he ran straight to Sylv._

He felt stupid. Of course Erik wouldn't just be using him as some experiment. El knew how fiercely protective he was of him, it now seemed painfully obvious he would never use him like that. How could he be so oblivious?

"Uh, El!" There was the voice. The voice of the boy he loved. The voice of the boy who loved him.

"I'm coming!" He hastily dropped the clothes, pocketed the note and ran back inside, heart in his mouth. He crawled over to where Erik lay, his legs were red raw.

"Sorry, I feel so weak and pathetic for asking but please, can you help me get dressed? I'd understand if you didn't want to, though. It'd be no less than I deserve." His voice was mournful, resigned.

"Your legs..." El looked dismayed.

Erik didn't want to explain himself so just fiddled with the towel around his waist, ensuring he was covered. El knew he was messed up, he didn't need an explanation.

"And of course I'll help you, silly." He looked at him kindly.  
"Anything for you, Erik."

His expression softened a little, but he still looked deeply saddened.

El wrapped his hand around Erik's good arm, touching rough skin.

"Stop it." He pleaded, trying to meet his gaze.

"Stop what?" Erik grumbled, refusing to look up. He didn't think he could cope with yet another telling off.

"Feeling ashamed. What's happened, happened. There's nothing we can do now. Well, except maybe this?"

He pulled him into a hug, carefully avoiding his bad arm, and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered tenderly in his ear.

Erik's eyes widened at the intimate embrace. Since El had come back in, he'd been much more gentle, forgiving. Just like he usually was. He relaxed, feeling warm, safe- but still a little uncomfortable in his nakedness.

"Uh El..."

He pulled back, arms still around him but faces inches apart.

"Yeah?"

He could feel his breath on his face, sending tingling sensations through his body. This was nice. But he'd still prefer to be clothed. Or maybe he wouldn't.

_Clean thoughts, Erik. Clean thoughts._

But it was hard to concentrate with El's face being so close to his. He could just crush their mouths together right now, give in to temptation. But he didn't. He _couldn't_.

"I'm not wearing anything."

He shot back, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry!" Panic flickered across his face.

Erik liked this flustered El, and was keen to see more of it.

"Are you though?" He flashed a grin. "You seemed _pretty_  keen to get my kit off earlier"

"Ah, um, sorry!" He covered his face with his hand.

The previous tension had dissipated, replaced by an entirely different kind of tension.

Erik reached with his good arm to catch El's, drawing him close again. He held his face then kissed him on the cheek. Soft, sweet and affectionate.

"Thanks. For the hug, was nice."

It was El's turn to blush as he touched his burning cheek with one hand and propped himself up with the other.

"L-let's get you dressed, mister. I mean, how would the others react if they saw you, well, like this?"

El tried not to let his eyes wonder over Erik's bare chest. Or thighs. Or the towel that could so easily be pulled away. He inhaled deeply, composing himself.

Erik saw him looking and smirked.

"Well, they'd probably think we were up to something. But hey, it doesn't matter. They're not gonna be back for ages so... I guess we could do whatever we want for a while."

El knew he'd be caught in the act, but Erik didn't seem to mind. Maybe he could push it further?

"Okay, sure. I'll do whatever you want _after_ you put some clothes on." He bit his finger, trying to control his inner, animalistic impulses.

"Whatever I want?" His eyes lit up devilishly.

"That's what I said. But clothes first." He delicately touched Erik's chest, reinforcing his point.

"You can't just say stuff like that. You don't know what I might want." There was a teasing undertone to his voice.

"I already said it though, so..."

 _Is this how to flirt?_ El wondered, severely inexperienced in the field. All he knew is that Erik seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"You can take it back, though." Erik reined himself in, not allowing himself to get his hopes up.

"Well I'm not going to. Now shush." He replied: defiant, yet sweet.

Erik complied, intrigued as to where this was going. He was sure El was flirting with him but was unsure as to why.

El took a deep breath as he planned his next move.

"You know you're just helping me get dressed, not running a marathon."

El shot him a look, trying not to break into a smile.

He anxiously picked up the clean boxers and then tenderly slid them up Erik's legs, his fingers brushing his hip bones.

"I could get used to this." Erik sighed, trying to distract himself from his friend's hands caressing his thighs.

"Well don't, as soon as that arm is fixed you're getting yourself dressed." He replied with mock annoyance, giving him a sarcastic look.

"What if accidentally break it again?" He teased.

"Well, then I suppose I'd have to help you again."

El tutted loudly as he grasped his trousers and pulled them over his exposed legs. He then reached for the green tunic.

"Don't, I don't feel squeezing my arm into that right now. C'mere."

He tugged on El's arm again, causing him to topple onto Erik. His face was planted firmly on his bare chest, immediately turning crimson.

"Enjoyin' the view? I don't blame you." He gave a sly smile.

An arm closed around his back, rubbing it affectionately. El shifted his head to just over Erik's right shoulder, resting it on the pillow.

"You're so arrogant, you know that?" He half-heartedly mocked, somewhat flustered.

"Yeah, you would be too if you looked like this."

El laughed.

"Well actually _, I_ was the one who was approached by the man at Signor Universo." He responded, relishing in playing Erik at his own game.

"Fair point. I mean, you are the prettiest person I've ever seen."

 _Pretty gay Erik, tone it down_.

"Uh, if, of course, we're not including my reflection." He added nervously.

"Is that what you say to all of them, huh?"

If he'd said this earlier, Erik would have assumed he was berating him. However, with the change in atmosphere, he could tell El was only teasing.

Erik tilted his head to the side to face El's.

"Rude! I just payed you a massive complement and you're really just gonna throw it back in my face like that?" He retorted, not a hint of malice in his voice.

"No..." He kissed the tip of his nose. "Sorry I was mean earlier after I saw those marks. I guess was I was a little bit... jealous." He confessed meekly, looking at Erik longingly.

"Jealous, huh?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah." He nervously bit the insides of his cheeks.  
"Aren't I hurting you? Lying on top of you?"

"Nope. But you know what? I do feel a little faint all of a sudden. What's the diagnosis, doc?"

El pushed himself up on his elbows, putting his face directly above Erik's.

El was on top of him. Just within kissing distance. Erik had never had to be so restrained in his life. Everything he ever wanted was just inches from his grasp.

"Hmm." He ran a hand through Erik's hair. He used his other hand to prod open his mouth then peer in. He quickly closed it.  
"Looks like a bad case of lovesickness."

"Is there a cure?" Erik was taken aback by El's tantilising manhandling of him.

"Completely incurable, I'm afraid. But it's okay, because I have it too."

"You do?" His eyes widened in anticipation. _Was he still drunk, lying unconscious in a ditch somewhere, hallucinating?_

No this felt real. Dangerously real.

El shifted his hand up and down his face.

It was now or never.

He lowered his face, allowing their lips to brush.

"Is this what you wanted to do?" He murmured into Erik's face.

By way of a response, Erik slid his hand into El's hair and brought their mouths together. He allowed himself get lost in the kiss, surrendering himself to desire. His defensive walls crumbled and insecurities began to ebb away.

El stroked his thumb along his face, holding him lovingly yet tentatively, as if he was a precious object that could break at any moment. _Erik loved him._

Soon after they began, however, worry began to gnaw at Erik. His insecurities rose up inside him once again. He broke away.

"You're not gonna push me off again, are you?"

"Well, first, I'm on you this time. And second, no. You're sober now, I know I'm not just some late night fling."

"Oh El. You're far too important for that." He purred.

He traced a finger across El's lips, which he allowed to enter his mouth.

Erik retracted his finger, entranced, and they fell back into kissing. After several heated minutes, it was El's turn to draw back.

"Can I ask you something Erik?"

"Does it have to be right now?" He whined.

"I think so."

"Suree, go ahead." He sighed.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He looked away shyly.

"I promise." He kissed his hand sweetly.

"Umm, how do men... Do the thing? The sex thing?" His words came out completely jumbled. He rested his head back on Erik's shoulder, trying to shield himself from his own embarrassment.

He smiled.

"However they want."

He propped himself up on his elbows to give Erik a disapproving look.

"That's not an answer." He frowned.

"Hm, well there's all sorts of stuff you can do. It's not as clear cut as hetero sex. As long as at least one of you is feeling pleasure, it's probably sex."

"Yeah, but how do you actually..?"

"You want me to spell it out?"

"Uh huh."

Erik stretched his arm back, not particularly pleased with his new role as educator. He guessed El had very little exposure to this kind of thing growing up sheltered in such a small village. It was only fair that he should explain the logistics of it to the poor boy.

"The most obvious options are sticking it in your mouth or ass. Is that what you wanted me to say?" He was almost amused by his own vulgarity.  
"But there's other neat stuff too."

El looked horrified.

 _Poor El_.

"Feels nice, I swear." He tried to give him a comforting look. It didn't seem to work.

His brow furrowed.

"That doesn't sound very nice. Surely that hurts?" El lay back down, head turned to the side.

"Only if you don't do it right." He inhaled sharply.  
"Look, I don't want you to worry, okay? I'm not gonna rush you into anything. Hell, I'd even be celibate just to spend the rest of my time with you." He reassuringly traced his hand up and down his back.

El was simultaneously touched and amused.

_Erik wanted to spent the rest of his time, with El?_

"I'm not a monk, Erik."

He laughed.

"I know that. You getting _excited_  yesterday at camp is what started this all off."

"Oh goddess." He buried his face in his shoulder once again.

"Aw, is Elly embarrassed?"

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"You're so cute, honestly." He twisted his hair between his fingers.  
"Please don't worry, okay? I'm not going to hurt you, ever."

"I know that..."

"Then what? What's up?" He questioned, concerned about what the cause of El's worry could be.

"I know it's stupid but... I'm worried... worried I'll be bad at it." He revealed somberly.

_That was it? That was all he was worried about?_

Relief flooded through him.

"Doesn't matter. We all gotta start somewhere. And anyway, you can learn from the best! I- I mean, if that's what you want."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not, partner."

 _Partner_.

The word made El's insides feel weird and fuzzy. He nuzzled himself closer to Erik's neck.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"No worries. Now, can we pick up from where we left off?"

"Definitely." He grinned.

El pressed their lips together, content with Erik's explanation and reassurance. He was in safe hands.

Erik wished someone had given him this talk before his first time, it probably would've saved him a lot of trouble down the line. But he found comfort in that he'd managed to put El at ease in a way he never had been. And anyway, it didn't matter now. Everything that was important to him was lying on top of him, lips binding them together in an unspoken promise.

 

* * *

 

The sky had darkened significantly by the time the troupe returned to camp.

"This better have been worth it, Sylv" Jade muttered.

"I'm sure it was!" Serena replied optimistically, wanting to lighten the mood of some very unhappy campers.

Hendrik, Jade and Rab had been somewhat unkeen on walking to and from Octagonia, purely so Erik and El could have some _space_.

"I cannot wait to see your face, Jade honey, when I am proven righ-"

"Uh oh." Veronica's voice rang out across the camp.

"What is it sweetie?"

"That." She pointed to Erik's clothes, which had been left outside the tent.  
"I think your plan worked a little too well, Sylv. They better not be _doing it_  in the tent."

Sylvando held a hand to his ear.

"Well, I can't hear anything so we're probably safe." He offered.

He peered into the tent.

"Sylv!" Serena gasped. "You can't just-"

"Awwwwww! Look at how sweet they are."

One by one, they looked inside, seeing El draped over Erik as they both slept.

"Young love, isn't it beautiful?" Sylv exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

"Not if it's acted out in my bed space." Veronica grumbled.

"Now, now, Ronnie. We mustn't wake them!" He chided.

But it was too late.

Erik began to stir. The first thing he saw was the astonished faces of his campmates.

"Well, good morning to you too. Where the hell have you lot been?" He tried, unsuccessfully, to shift the focus from the fact that him and El were intertwined.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not what it looks like, okay? We're just chillin'." He added sheepishly.

"What, half-naked?"

Her eyes bore into him, despite the fact that, deep down, she was secretly pleased that they'd made up.

"That's just how I roll. Anyway, it'd be pretty hard to do anything, with him wearing this stupid jacket." He tugged at the purple fabric.

"Erik..."

He was startled by the fact that he hadn't noticed that El was already awake.

He slowly lifted his face above Erik's, usually straight hair tousled and partially covering his eyes.

"Stop worrying, 'kay."

He thoughtfully brushed hair from Erik's face and then proceeded to lean over and kiss him gently. He drew back with a wink.

"They don't mind."

Erik's eyes flitted between his friends and El.

_Fuck it._

"If you say so."

He poked El's cheek then brought El's face down to his, kissing him deeply.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Veronica cried.

"We'll leave you to it." Jade added, mildly annoyed that Sylv was right but also pleased that her friends were happy.

"Just no sex! Not in our lovely clean tent." Veronica added, pointing her finger in Erik's direction.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He spoke softly.

"Liar." El poked. "We both know you've dreamt of it _many_  a time."

"How did you- Shh, they don't need to know that." He put his finger over El's lips.

El giggled.

It was then, Erik realised, breaking his arm was the best mistake he'd ever made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that, thoughts??
> 
> Got a couple of ideas in the works, #1 being a sequel to this where they go on a deliciously awkward date. #2 is pretty different in being a modern AU where the whole squad ends up in detention for various different reasons. 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to send me some love and thanks, as always, to my 2 readers, you're appreciated <3


End file.
